Class 380
The Class 380 is a class of electric multiple unit that was built in 2012. It is the second double decker train in the history, and to be built on Line 3 and 4. It is also called "Waratah" trainsets. The first trains were supposed to be delivered in June 2010, but it was rejected. Later on the demonstrator came in November 2011. An order was completed in July 2013. The order include 30 Class 380/1 trainsets for Line 3 and 15 Class 380/2 trainsets for Line 4. Where 12 more trains were from Class 323, there is no shortage of rolling stock in Line 4. Design The Waratah was designed at the Downer EDI Rail design offices, then at Clyde, NSW, Australia. The sets are formed of eight carriages – a break from the previous standard Sydney practice of four car sets, which are then coupled to form eight car trains. The configuration is: trailer driving car + motor car + motor car + trailer car + trailer car + motor car + motor car + trailer driving car. This means that guards operate from the rear of the train rather than the centre and that commuters are able to walk through the entire train in an emergency. Nightshine Australia was selected to produce luminescent arrow signs line, which are affixed on the base of outer seats on the lower and upper decks to direct passengers the most appropriate route of exit.Our Customers & Projects. Nightshine The trains include external CCTV cameras to assist guards.Sydney's new train. Reliance Rail. Inside, the train includes additional Emergency Help Points and CCTV cameras. Thales Australia was awarded the contract to design the train's extensive system of 98 CCTV cameras, Digital Video Recorders, Guard video display units, passenger information displays, emergency intercoms, audio servers, PA systems and hearing loops, which are linked together with Power over Ethernet. The audio and communication system supplied by Open Access Pty Ltd included 8 channels of audio per car with extensive DSP to optimize audio quality and intelligibility. The Hearing Loop system was a world first Class-D based amplifier and utilised 3 loops per car. Hearing loop coverage exceeded 90% of the vehicle. The CCTV cameras supplied by Axis Communications utilise Progressive scanning technology to allow capturing of events in clear high resolution, with no distortion in quick movement individual frames. The CCTV cameras are designed to withstand vibration and features technologies such as an in-built heater to prevent condensation and alarms to alert of removal or obstruction. The train flooring utilises Treadmaster TM8, made from a polymer-based material that is designed to be durable, vandal and graffiti resistant. They are also designed with safety in mind, being highly fire resistant with low smoke toxicity output. Carriage interiors were designed by Transport Design International Improvements to the DVAs (Digital Voice Announcements) with differential pitch of the voice allow more natural sounding speech. These announcements were modified in July 2013, and again in January 2014. They have not been modified since then. All the stations included in the stopping pattern are also announced prior to or soon after departure from a terminus stop. ‘Smart’ air-conditioning automatically adjusts to the outside temperature and the number of passengers on board. Accessibility features include 16 wheelchair spaces, portable wheelchair ramps in the end cars, red fabric on priority seating and additional handrails compared to older trains in the fleet. The A set is the first passenger train in the world to use LED lamps for all lighting (except headlights) In doing so the designers managed to remove almost 800kg in reflectors and ballasts associated with fluorescent units, as well as reducing power consumption to around a quarter of that used by fluorescents.. Woollen moquette fabric, a durable, vandal-resistant material first used in the OSCAR, Hunter rtrains and later adopted in the refurbishments of Class 323 and 365. The seats were a groundbreaking design, using specially developed shock absorbers such that the reversing feature is damped (try reversing the seats quickly and then slowly) - this was a safety feature added to allow reversible seats which would contain passengers in the event of an accident. Detailed design of the train was completed in July 2009.